


Equilíbrio

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Nyota tinha coração demais.





	Equilíbrio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827039) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #031 - heart (coração).

Nyota tinha coração demais, uma mulher bondosa, suave, mas não indefesa. Christine era uma mulher muito mais prática, apesar de não sem coração. Havia um equilíbrio a ser encontrado ali, apesar de não ser simples, e o caminho de sua descoberta estava repleto de dor. Christine às vezes se preocupava se não era fria demais com seus pacientes e amigos, e Nyota às vezes se machucava por usar seu coração na manga. Em algum lugar entre elas, estava a dose ideal de paixão e praticalidade, e se não pudessem a achar para si mesmas, então poderiam equilibrar uma à outra.


End file.
